life's death
by Brackenfur17
Summary: A life of a person who only seeks the truth


Life's Death

Prologue

"I never knew that I was going to die so soon. " "It happened so fast I never knew until the very last second." "But after that weird things happened." "I can't explain it to you right now." "Right now we need to get you out of here."

Chapter 1 Running out of time

We walked into a brick building. It almost looked like solitary confinement. The lights were turned on very bright so I blinked a couple of times because I have been stuck in a dark cell for two months. "This is one of our stops along the way of Port Vlampers," Said a woman called Kara. She is the one who saved me. What is my name you ask? Brandon. Just a plain, simple name. Then Kara said, "Do you want something to eat?" I replied by saying "Yes." I have been eating plain soup for the last two months as well. "We have deli meat ant bread, would you like a sandwich? She asked." Please." I said. "So were you born?" A girl asked. "Valer." I said. Kara put down my plate and said "Enjoy." "Thank you." I said. While I sat, down and started to eat.

Chapter Three Police

Their was a loud bang on the door. Someone from outside said "It's the police, we know your in their. If you let us in right now you will face minimum charges… "Brandon run to the door over their." Kara whispered in my ear as she pointed to a door. I bolted as lightly as possible. Then I opened the door. Kara ran and pushed me down the stairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs there was an explosion. "Keep running!" she hissed. There was a door at the end of the hall as we got to it Kara typed in very quickly 16-1-19-19 what just happened to spell pass. As we got outside there was a red Ferrari. Kara said, "Get in." Therefore, I jumped in. As we continued on our way to Port Vlampers.

Chapter 3 Police Chase

As we got to the car, Kara revved the engine and sped away. In about 8 seconds, we were about going an even 125mph. As we got on the main road, three police cruisers cut us off the main road. Half the car was in mid-air well half was on the ground, rounding the right corner. "Brandon hold on!" Kara shouted. Just then, a police cruiser came around the corner and started cruising down the road, fast. However, Kara was faster, their was a ramp, so of course Kara took the ramp and put our lives at risk. As we hit solid ground, I realized Port Vlampers was only five minuets away when an Ac-130 specter shot a missile at the ground. We fell out of the car and hit solid concrete Kara looked up and said "Brandon, take the car to the Port Vlampers, drive it on the dock and say operation S.R.T.V." she weakly said. I jumped into the front seat and revved the engine. It went as easy as oil. When I was two minuets away from Port Vlampers, the Ac-130 caught up to me. It shot two missiles, one hit a building and one hit the road behind me. Now I was 30 seconds away from the docks when it shot one round of its Gatling gun. It missed. Then, I shouted "Operation S.R.T.V!" Then a missile was shot at the docks. The dock exploded. Then, an airplane emerged from the water as the Ferrari went inside the plane with me in it.

Chapter 4 Shot Down

As I got in the plane, the driver hit a turbo button and we were off. In 30 minuets, we were over Alersville when a radio transmission was received. As a person said "Good bye suckers." When the pilot said "Brace for impact!!!" A missile hit the back of the plane (Where I was.) directly. As the car and me flew out of the plane, and into the water.

Chapter 5 A Higher Power

As I submerged, I took of my seatbelt. I slowly floated to the top of the water. As I came out of the water I saw one-half of the of the airplane in the water and the other half on the sand. I waded out of the water and went into the land portion of the plane. The pilot was dead but the second pilot was looking at me and said "Get me out of here." I went and got him and brought him out. Then I saw headlights, someone got out of the car. She looked vainly familiar. "Brandon, I know you don't remember me but I'm Leslie, I was in the car that Kara took at the prison." Now I remembered her. "Come on, I need to get you to Valer." "Okay" I reluctantly said. "But you need to tell me why your little group wants to save me so much." "W-What do you mean?" she said insecurely. "I mean that about three people have died for me now it's going to be four. "No it's not!" she retorted. "I'm getting you to Valer No matter what!" She snarled "Now get in the car." Her tone changed I silently obeyed. As we went down the road, I had a strange sensation we were being followed.


End file.
